Part of your world
by thefunwriter
Summary: There is more than meets the eye in a world of no dimensions... Read AN!
1. Chapter 1

**Original Author's note: Yeah, I was having this writer's block with my other story, and wrote this out of boredom. I live in California, and I know nothing about New York. Give me a break. And, part of this, you get to know what Anglefire13 and I look like. (Sorry, that is the only two I know about on this sight! Every one else are just shadows, LOL) Also, it is long, and random. That is the best part of it. And last but not least, no I am not spelling 'Angel' wrong for Anglefire13's name. The name Angelfire13 was not available, so she went with 'Anglefire13. Thank you,**

**Shi**

**NOW FOR THE AUTHOR"S NOTE, AS OF NOVEMBER 13, 2007!!!**

**Okay, this story got deleted, and I had to repost it. I HAD TO! And I did it on a different account. GO AHEAD and read and review, if you wish! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original cast of Wicked, any of these authors' names, or their story ideas, and if I owned Macy's or Sears, then they would be named 'Shiloh.' Which they aren't, so there.**

Idina looked at the ground under her. The gum filled and smoky streets of New York passed under her as Kristen walked in front, leading the way. She didn't know what about this day that would be different, but she knew it would be.

Kristen was chatting about some thing having to do with Macy's and Starbucks. Idina nodded absentmindedly, and just looked at the people passing her. Scruffy hobos, men in suits, every sort and kind passed her, and she wondered about what they did with their lives. There must have been some person behind the smog of New York, some secret hid in well in those peoples eyes.

There were two girls that she especially remembered. One had thick dishwasher blond hair that surfaced right above her waistline, set eyebrows, and delicate lips that barely touched each other. She was about as tall as Kristen, and had a tan line that clearly was not from around there. The other was taller than Kristen, yet just slightly shorter than Idina. She overshadowed the other with her deep lines, serious facial expressions, and fair skin, contrasting next to naturally perfect pink lips. She had a prominent chin, bright blonde hair and deep blue eyes. They saw Idina, and their eyes opened wide. They probably would have just stopped to say something to her, but were pushed along by the crowd of people too much to say anything. Idina looked back at them, then saw that she was far behind Kristen, who was bee lining to the nearest Sears.

"Hey!" Idina ran up toward her, and stopped as she came right next to her. "You didn't wait for me!" She laughed.

"Sorry! I didn't even know you weren't there. Goodness, it's cold today." Kristen brought her coat closer to her small body. "I was wondering if you wanted to- Norbert!" She squeaked. Norbert Leo stood on a dock that they were nearing to. He was looking out toward the foggy ocean, deep in thought. He must have heard Kristen, and he looked their direction. Kristen jogged over to him, making small steps, as her coat was buttoned all the way down to her ankles.

"Cheno!" He said, opening his arm wide to her. They hugged, and then Idina took a turn. "How have you two been?"

"We were just going shopping, for fun. We hadn't seen each other in a while, so…" Kristen was overjoyed. She jumped up and down in excitement, (either that, or she was freezing her ass off.) "It is so good seeing you again!"

"Yeah! I was just down here with Christopher, we were going go to the bar and get a beer for old times sake…"

Kristen looked confused. "Christopher…?"

"Fitzgerald. You know, he played-,"

"Oh yeah, Boq." Idina said remembering the little guy's name.

"Well, Idina and I were going to go to that little chic bar on the corner of 25th and J…"

Norbert knew the place. "555 east?"

"Yeah! We were going to meet Michelle there for a couple of margaritas…" Idina invited. She knew that Norbert couldn't resist a good drink or two.

"Sounds fun! Like a little 'Wicked' reunion!" Norbert said. "Now where is Chris…?"

"Right here." He had snuck up behind Norbert as they all smiled. He had jumped a little, but did his best to contain his surprise. They all laughed as Norbert awkwardly went pink in the face. His embarrassment soon ended, as they began walking.

They had walked for a little while and talked about how there lives had been going since Wicked.

Norbert was a little down in the dumps. "Other than Dirty Rotten, I haven't been doing much. I was on Law and Order though."

Idina didn't seem too enthused either. "I did a couple of movies… Rent, Ask the Dust-,"

Christopher chuckled. "Oh yeah, I saw Ask The Dust. Nice little nude scene Idina…"

"Hey! Watch it, little man!" Idina joked.

"In Rent you didn't keep your pants on very well either!" Norbert sniveled. "That little 'La Vie Boehm' scene…"

"Seriously you guys! Anyway, I am about to be in a new movie soon."

"Oh yeah! Enchanted! I heard about that!" Kristen chirped. "I saw the trailer, so ironic, there was a Wicked poster in the background of one of the shots…"

"On purpose…" Christopher coughed.

Kristen decided to tell them her life since Wicked. "Well, I haven't had much business either. I have only done 'The Apple Tree' as far as productions, and have only been in R.V, Bewitched, and Ugly Betty!" All she got in response was vacant stares. "What? Haven't you all gotten the same stuff?" Again the rest of the group was silent.

"So Chris, what have you been doing?" Norbert asked.

" All I have done is- well look who it is!" Michelle, Carole, and Joel sat right out side Sears, all lightly sipping Styrofoam cups of coffee.

"Hey!" They all said simultaneously.

They group was all together again. "Well, all we need is Winnie, and we'll be set!" Kristen piped. The group all exchanged embraces, and chattered.

Idina finished hugging Joel and said, "We were all going to go meet Michelle to get some drinks, you know, as a little Wicked reunion. You two want to come?" She gestured to Carole and Joel.

"Of course!" Joel accepted.

"Oh, why not?" Carole said in her famous British accent.

So the group was all united again, as they walked the famed streets of New York. They all talked as they walked toward 25th street, unaware of the huge black hole, gaping out before them. They were all in hysterics over Carole's British jokes.

"So I said to Joel, 'what do you call a noun that is not married?-,"

Joel piped up. "And I said, "A pronoun!" They crowd of Wicked Alumni laughed in hysterics over this old inside Wicked cast joke. Suddenly, the ground opened up under them, and they all fell in.

Idina was first to hit the ground of the abyss of darkness. It was hard, and wood. She slid out onto the floor, and felt the breeze of dread around her. She heard unfamiliar words wisp around the air, such as 'Gelphie,' and 'Fiyeraba.' Suddenly, a spotlight lit on two girls in front of her, the two she had met on the street. Their eyes opened largely, and they began to dance in a circle as they chanted._'Idina! Idina' _Idina was confused. Who were these two girls?

"Oh mi God, Alisha!" the short one said to the other. "Look who it is!"

"Idina Menzel!" The other one said as she stopped dancing. "And my name isn't Alisha, it's-,"

"Idina! I am your biggest fan!!" The short one with the long hair said.

The taller one bumped the other's hip to throw her out of the way. "No! I am your biggest fan! How is married life going for you?"

"Um, good, but who are you people? Where am I?" She said, looking around. All she could see where two girls, and her self.

The two girls eyes simultaneously widened, for the millionth time. "You, my friend, are in fanfiction land." Said the shorter.

"Fanfiction lan-? AHHHH!" something suddenly hit her from behind. Kristen had flown out of the hole at hundred miles per hour speed. If she hadn't been so light, she probably would have killed Idina.  
"Ow." Kristen said as she lay on top of Idina. "Sorry."

"Geroff!" Idina muffled, her face buried in the ground, some impossible way. Kristen got up, and brushed her self off.

"Where are we?" Kristen said, subconsciously looking to her behind to see if it was all there. The two girls eyes got bigger, (if that was even possible,) at the sight of Kristen. They did a similar dance to what they did when Idina showed up, and then both went up to her, and started talking at a million words per second.

"We love you Kristen!"

"You can go sooo high!"

"We double love you Kristen!"

"Both her and I watched R.V, just to see you! We clapped every time you came on!"

"We love you Kristen!"

Kristen looked back and forth to the two girls, and then said, "STOP!!" They both silenced, at her yell.

"I have some answers, and I want questions!" Kristen yelled.

"I think you mean-,"

"I don't care what I mean! I _just_want to know who you are, and where I am!"

"As I was saying to Idina before you flew in, fanfiction land is home to writers that are so obsessed with a certain thing, that they write about it to calm their savage obsession." The shorter one said. " It is also land to those whose mothers constantly bicker about them starting to 'write their own stories and stop obsessing over Wicked!'" The girl mimicked a very high and annoying voice for her last words as if she had heard it a thousand times.

"Who are you though?" Idina asked, finally getting up from the ground.

The very blond girl spoke. "Well I am Angle fire 13, other wise known as-,"

"Oh silly!" The other girl said. "Don't say your name on the internet!"

"Oh, sorry." She giggled, blushed, and then looked to the other.

"And I am s-slytherin. Don't be fooled by my name, I write more Wicked than I do HP. Any who, since my mom let's me say my name on the Internet, I am Shiloh."

"Good to meet you, Shiloh." Idina said, shaking her hand.

"Oh mi gosh! Idina Menzel shook my hand!" The two girls danced in a circle. They stopped, and then came back to Idina and Kristen.

"So, since you are new here, do you want to take the grand tour?" Angle asked.

"Um…sure." Kristen said. "We should probably wait for the rest of-,"

"Oh, the rest of the cast is over on the other side. People don't write as much with them as they do you two, so they are with the one shots people wrote out of boredom." Shiloh said.

"Okay…" Idina was interrupted by a call in the corner. The foursome looked over to where another spotlight was aimed. What Kristen and Idina saw made them stop in their tracks.

Kristen and Idina were dressed in Wicked garb, and passionately making out. They were one, shocked to see a copy of them, two, shocked to see their doubles making out. Kristen was in her popular dress, and Idina in her Act one frock. Strings of words wrapped around them, and caused pulled their hands, and arms, and every extremity of their bodies. The yarns of words led up to the ceiling, where a shadow of a person was visible marionetting them. It called down from its place, "Just a sec, I am coming down!" It then yelled, "Take five!" To the puppets below. They tugged lose of her paragraph, and walked away, expressionless. The faded in to the dark, and not even their shadow could be seen. The shadow jumped down from it's beam. Like a cat, it landed on it's feet.

S-slytherin said, "Idina, Kristen, meet GothPhantom, the queen of Gelphie. GothPhantom, meet Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth."

They could see a smile on the shadow's face, but yet, they could not see the face, or even the gender it bestowed.

"It is great to meet you!" She too danced in a circle, and then came back to the four.

"Why in heck where we kissing?" Idina said. "I mean, I have kissed women before, but I didn't know them that well!"

The three looked at each other, then said at the exact same time, "Gelphie." Kristen and Idina looked at each other awkwardly.

"What is Gelphie?" Kristen asked.

"Well, in fanfiction, there are these things called, 'slash,' where you make characters couples that usually would usually be that way, and normally, the slash is a mix of two of the same sex. Gelphie is one of the biggest slashes around." Angle fire 13 said.

"Oh." Idina and Kristen looked at each other, never thinking before of this possibility.

"Don't you think that is a little-?"

"Obscene? Hell ya." Angle fire 13 said.

GothPhantom scowled. "Come on! They are the perfect couple! They way they contrast-,"

"Give it up you two!" Shiloh said, tired of the same conversation. "Shall we continue?" she asked, gesturing toward the right.

"Of course!" Idina and Kristen said, a little thrown off by the Gelphieness.

"Off to the next fanfiction then?" Shiloh said.

"Yeah. Bye, GP!" Angle Fire called as they walked off. Shiloh and Angle joined arms, looked at each other, and then started singing, (very off key, might I add,)

"_Weee'reeee off to see the next fanfiction, _

_The wonderful fanfiction of Oz!_

_It truly is a fic,_

_If ever a fanfiction was!_

_If ever, if ever, a fanfic was,_

_The wonderful fic is one because,_

_Because, because, because!_

_Because of the wonderful things it does!_

_We're off to see the fanfiction, _

_The wonderful fanfiction of Oz!!!!"_

They skipped as they sang, and as they came to an end, they stopped and laughed. Idina looked strangely at the two off-key girls as they reached the next profile.

"Helloooo! Lost Ozian! Are you homeeee?!!!!" Shiloh sang song as a spot light hit another beam, strange words floating around in the chasm.

"Yeah, just a second, I will be right down!" Suddenly, Elphaba and Boq appeared, frozen. Idina, who was dressed as Elphaba was in a red dress, and Boq was in a tux. They looked like they had been dancing…_the tango. _The only thing was, a big red stamp had put stickered across them, which said, 'COMPLETE,' along with words that entangled them, something that said something about "Tango", "animal protest," and " Elphie."

The shadow known as Lost Ozian jumped down from her profile. She had a shadow next to her with a bloody knife in it's hand. "Hey The lost! Hi Kill the preps! What 'ca doing?" Angle fire said.

Lost Ozian replied. "Oh, we were just looking over my old story, 'The tango Elphie.' Good times, good times." Idina and Kristen looked over to the frozen manikins of Christopher and Idina. It now had the word 'RENT!' stamped across it, and they could now see spider webs covering the puppets. "You?" The lost replied.

"We were just showing Idina and Kristen around fanfiction dot net." Angle fire answered casually.

"Oh mi gosh! Not _thee_Kristen and Idina!" The Lost said. She and Kill the preps danced in a circle, and then came back to them all. Idina and Kristen exchanged looks of 'do they all dance in circles here?'

As if S-Slytherin had read their minds, she said, "Yes, everyone dances in circles here. Now, if you don't mind, off to a more familiar place for Angle and I…"

"So long Zarri!" The lost called. She and Kill waved after them, bidding them ado.

It took a long time to get to their accounts. Idina looked around, and saw nothing but darkness. Here and there, spotlights would come up, and they'd see people marionetting the Wicked cast, many of which were strange or absurd. There were a couple of writers would were tangled in their own words, and didn't know how to marionette the puppets. Others did it with skill, and class, everyword crawling down the string, and fashioning a well plotted, and well-worded masterpiece.

Suddenly, Idina stopped. She saw a frozen and confused Adam Pascal, crying and disarrayed. She ran to him, happy to see a familiar face. "Adam!!! Adam I am so glad to see you! I have been here in this really weird-!" She ran straight in to an invisible wall. She hit it with her fist. Angle and Zarri looked over… and laughed. "You tried to go into the Rent section with out a mouse!" Angle said though her laughter.

"Why can't I talk to him? Why can he see me?" Idina asked.

"He is in the Rent section. We are in the Wicked section See that link at the end there?" Zarri pointed to a place in the back, which lit up with a spot light, and you could barely see it. "That says 'Misc'. You find the cursor, click the link, go to Rent, click the link, then you can talk to Adam, that is if you can find the story."

"Why is he crying?" Idina asked.

"Any number of reasons," said Angle fire. "It could be a fic where Mimi dies-,"

"Or a pre Rent fic where April dies, or he found out that he has aids or something." Zarri added.

" IDINA!!" Some one called as she turned.

Norbert Leo and everyone else ran to Kristen and Idina. They all hugged. "Idina! I have seen dreadful things-!" Norbert said to her after they embraced.

A puppet Doctor Dillimond started singing;

"I have heard of an Ox, a professor from Quox-,"

Norbert looked annoyed. "SHUT UP YOU FEFFING GOAT!!!"

He looked at Norbert and snubbed up his nose. "Well, If we don't have a horn up our as-,"

"Okayy!" Angle fire said. "On with the tour of Fanfiction, shall we?"

They finally reached S-Slytherin's profile.

It had quite a few stories, but then a large pointer came over and clicked on a link for "Just you and I, Defying Gravity!" They saw several dead people, including, Idina, Kristen, Norbert, Michelle, and an unknown character. Then it switched to a naked Michelle and Christopher embracing. Both went really red in the face.

"Ha, ha, funny they clicked on this one. This is the depressing one. Lets go over to this one, shall we?" Zarri nervously laughed as all the cast looked at her. She grabbed the large cursor, and directed it over to another link that said, "The girl next door."

This one just showed a little girl that looked a bit like Dorothy, plopped on a couch.

The cast looked at each other with weird looks like 'what is this girl doing?'

A rather flustered and embarrassed Shiloh looked over at them. "How 'bout we go over to Angle fire's profile?

The group agreed, especially Michelle and Christopher.

Angle fire's profile was a lot better. Her story was then clicked on, and it opened up to Kristen piling clothes after clothes on Avaric's arms as he tried to contain the pile with shaky knees.

"This is my profile. It is kind of boring. Shall we drop by The Pixess's profile or Grey-eyed-goddesses?"

"Grey-eyed goddesses sounds good." Michelle piped. She was still red from the whole cast seeing her in her all-together.

"Minerva it is!" Angle said.

"Oo, I like this one!" Michelle said as they approached the Nessarose adored profile. Minerva, who was a shadow as everyone else, came to the edge of her beam.

The scene that the spot light came upon was Michelle grasping her heart in pain, and Christopher looking like wise. A frozen Kristen sat between them, looking scared in her blue 'No One Mourns the Wicked' dress.

"Grey-eyed! Come down!!" Angle called up.

She came down like Spiderman, jumping from beam to beam, until she reached the ground. Carole looked at her in awe.

"Hey peps!" she said. "I am kind of busy- OMG!!! THE CAST OF WICKED!!!" She danced around in a circle, and then came to greet them. "Oh mi gosh! It's Kristen and Idina and OMG!!! Michelle!!!" She danced in a circle, again and went to meet her. "I want to play Nessa some day in Wicked! Could you-?"

Michelle looked taken back. "Yeah, I could probably pull a couple of strings."

"AHAHHAH!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!" She danced in five circles, and then came up to Zarri and Angle. "So what's up?" She said as coolly as possible.

"Um, nottin much, you?" Zarri replied.

"I was just fixing 'Lose your heart to me.' That's all."

"Oh that's good. We have much to do, and little time so-…"

"Oh yes. Bye all you! Great meeting you!" Minerva said. She jumped up the beams, and back in to the shadows.

They stopped by LazieLinsay's profile. She didn't have any scenes opened as the spotlight hit her beam. It was empty of any shadows in the distance. "Lizzie! Oh Lizzie?" Angle called up.

"Dang it! She is in the UK! She is sleeping right now. Oh well, we'll come back later." S-slytherin said.

They walked far. Norbert and Michelle kept on tripping over the little 'go' buttons for reviews, which all were covered with dust and spider webs. (A/N: If that happens to the review button at the bottom of this page, some of you folks may die. If it doesn't, you get cookies!) Joel and Carole would laugh every time as they used a few 'choice' words to express their anger with the purplish blue button.

They walked and met many a profile. Suddenly, a spot light came up on Norbert and Christopher. Both wore rather homosexual attire, and were frozen in a kiss. As Norbert and Chris were rather close, they edged away from each other uncomfortably.

Zarri tsked at it. "This, my friends is the perfect example of slash. This is a Biyero if I've ever seen one."

"Anyway, on with the tour." Angle said, doing a rather disgusted look at it.

The next spotlight came up upon Carole and Norbert kissing. "OKAY PEOPLE!!!" Norbert bellowed. All the puppeteers looked up from their string of words and Norbert, whose voice echoed though the hall. "WHAT IS UP WITH THE STRANGE PAIRINGS!?!" He yelled, rather annoyed. Most of the shadows ignored him, and continued spinning their webs of words. You could have swore that steam rose from his ears, but he just folded his arms grumpily, until they reached the next one. Rachelle123's profile.

Her story beheld Norbert and Idina in bed, looking at the rising sunset together. "Okay, this one I can live with." Said a slightly pleased Norbert Leo. A mouse zoomed over, and clicked back. They saw a large link that said 'A weekend of change,' and a short summary under.

"Rachelle? Yoo-hoo! Rachelle?" Zarri called up. "She must be offline right now. Oh well…"

They walked on. They met many a strange pairing, tons of Gelphie, all of which made Idina and Kristen squirm uncomfortably, a couple Biyeros, but not many, tons of Madame Morrible times every body, which also made Carol squirm uneasily. They're where a couple that at least made sense. Elphaba and Fiyero, Glinda and Fiyero, Glinda and Boq, Boq and Nessa, lots like that. After going through forty-four pages, they reached the end.

"So? How did you enjoy the tour?" Anglefire 13 asked. She flipped her blond hair out of habit and clasped her hands.

Many murmurings came, such as, 'it was good' ' I have seen better' 'and 'it sucked' from under the breath of the cast.

"Good." S-slytherin said, standing next to Angle. "Because now is when you die." They both grinned evilly at the gang, as their eyes widened.

"Wha-?" Idina started. Suddenly, ropes of words fell from the ceiling, tying them all up. All the fanfiction writers they had met before, and even those they didn't, all surrounded them. GothPhantom, Lost Ozian and Kill the Preps, Grey-eyed-goddess, LazieLinsay, and Rachelle123 all surrounded them. Goth took Idina, The Lost and Kill the preps took on Kristen, Grey-eyed goddess took on Norbert, Lindsay took on Chris, Rachelle 123 took on Michelle, Zarri took Carole, and Joel was taken by Anglefire13. Idina squirmed and struggled trying to free her self from Goth Phantom's clutches, when it all went **BLACK**.

Idina woke on the sidewalk. She was panicked for a second, and yelled out "GET AWAY FROM ME, GOTH PHANTOM!!!" as she bolted upright. Everyone stopped, and looked at her. Surrounding her was all her friends from Wicked, all safe and sound.

Kristen looked concerned. "Idina! Are you okay? This book just came out of nowhere, and hit you in the head, and you passed out-!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Where is everybody? Where is The Lost, Goth Phantom-?" Idina said.

"Your talking strange Idina. That book must have hit you hard."

"Yeah, that book just came out of nowhere. I think, ironically enough, it was Wicked." Everyone laughed. Idina looked around, trying to see who said that. She looked over to see Shiloh. "AHHHH!!!" She scrambled to her feet. "What are you doing here?!"

"I was just trying to help you. My friend A-,"

"Angelfire13?" Idina said in fear.

"No. My friend here saw you had past out and we had to help." The tall blond hair girl walked out from behind the short one.

"Hi! I am glad to meet you! I am your-," the girl started.

"Biggest fan. I know."

"No. I am your tenth cousin thirteen times removed. My mom is a big genealogy fanatic."

"Oh." Idina said.

"If you are feeling better, she and I have to get going, we have a flight back to California today." Shiloh said. The cast waved to them as they walked away.

"Wait!" Idina cried.

They turned back. "What?"

Idina was dieing to know. "What is your tall friend's name?" She asked Shiloh.

"It's A-,"

A leaf blower started up between them. Idina couldn't hear, but she read Shiloh's lips.

"OKAY!! THANKS!!" Idina yelled, as they continued walking away. At least now she knew.

Idina walked back to the group. "You feeling better now, Idina?"

"Yeah… There is no place like home."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: The long awaited sequel has finally come at last! I hope I live up to my name!!!!! Or story!!! W/E! LOVE all of you that I put in here!!!! Those who put their name on their profile got it extra good this time, or the ones that asked me if they could be in the story! I love you all, and I tried to put more in this time! Enjoy,

Shiloh

"Congratulations, Michelle, Norbert." Idina nodded to them, "Or as I should say, Mrs. And Mr. Norbert Butz!" The wedding had been beautiful…small, in the least, but absolutely amazing. The lovely couple looked lovingly at each other and laughed. In deed, this had been the best day of the couple's lives.

Idina eyed the couple wearily, as did the rest of the WICKED cast. The affair had been strange, and under-publicized. Neither spoke much about it, but they loved each other, and that was good enough to them…mysterious as it maybe. Either way, Michelle was beautiful in her wedding dress and Norbert had looked sharp in his tux. They looked great, and they were a rather attractive couple.

As the reception let out, the WICKED cast walked Michelle and Norbert to their limo that was going to take them to the airport. Everyone exchanged hugs and talked for a couple minutes. Just then, a girl ran past in a hurry, hitting Idina on the shoulder. She stopped to apologize.

"I am so sorry! I just am in a rush and- oh my gosh." The girl said. She couldn't be more than sixteen.

"What?" Idina said.

"You- your Idina Menzel!" The girl gulped. "It is so nice to meet you- a am a big fan! I am on-!" The girl stopped and smiled. "Let me start over. Hi, it's nice to meet you, I am Katie."

"Hi Katie, I am- well, of course you know who I am. It's nice to meet you, Katie." Idina said with a forgiving smile.

"Before I go, could I- could I get an autograph?" Katie asked with a spazy smile.

"Um…sure?" Idina said. Immediately, Katie whipped out her WICKED playbill, which happened to be in her purse.

"I am making this out to…?"

" Just Katie…oh, and if you wouldn't mind, I think my boyfriend might like one too."

"Alright, do you have one for-?"

"OH MY GOD!!!" Katie exclaimed, realizing who else was there. "It's the entire WICKED cast!!! Oh mi gosh, oh mi gosh, oh mi gosh-! Oh god that was scary." She stopped spazing with a frown. "I just sounded like a prep. Or a song from Legally Blond."

Idina smiled. "Don't worry, we won't tell. Here, I'll just pass the playbill around."

Katie did a victory smile. She couldn't contain her joy. She did a small, but quick dance, punching her fists in the air. This gave Idina a flash feeling of Deja vu. There was something so familiar about this girl… "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" The cast stared at her with dumb founded expressions. She was rather strange. "What?"

Idina waved it off. All the cast had signed the playbill now, and so it reached Idina again. She handed it to Katie, who did a rather painful looking smile. It was so large and prolonged that Idina had a feeling there would be permanent stretch marks. Katie did another little dance, before catching eye of her watch. "Oh damn, I have to go! I wish I didn't! It was awesome meeting you all!! Bye!" And with that, Katie ran off in a hurry.

"Weird girl." Michelle said when Katie was out of earshot. "Weird, but nice either way."

"Oh, Michelle," Norbert said, looking down at his watch. "We should get going-!"

"Oh yes! It was nice seeing you guys again! We'll have to get together after Norbert and I get back! After all, if we weren't in WICKED then Norbert and I wouldn't have met!" Michelle said with her usual smile. "All right! Bye!"

And with that, they got in the car and left.

Kristen and Idina walked back to their car. Idina had rode there with Kristen and Christopher, all the way from New York to California, where the wedding took place. And now they had to ride back.

"Hey wait!" Joel and Carole ran (Kind of ran… you can only go so fast at seventy something,) toward the trio as they got in to the van in which they drove there in.

"Hey, our car broke down, could we get a ride back with you guys? Carole needs to be dropped off in Colorado with her grandkids, and I need to go to Sacramento, so we both don't have to go far-!"

"Sure!" Kristen said with a smile. "Get in, and put your stuff in the back."

"Thank you!" Carole said as she pulled her trunk towards the car.

"No probl-ow!" A group of girls had just come out of the chapel, and ran towards Kristen, smothering her in hugs.

"Oh mi gosh! It's Kristen!" One said.

"I know! I can't believe it's her!" Said another.

"I- I-Ahh!" This one had fainted, but had been ignored by all the fangirls, as they continued crowding Kristen.

"Kristen! I loved you in Deck the Halls!" The oldest one said.

"I know! You did AWESOME in that one!" Said one in the corner.

"AH!" Another one fainted in disbelief.

There were about eight girls in the group in all, and just then, a guy came from across the parking lot. "You guys! Stop! You're going to kill her! What are you freaking out ab- Oh my god it's Kristen Chenoweth!" The guy said in a rather gay manner.

"We know!" The girls all said simultaneously. The two that had passed out were now stirring, and got up from the ground with much pain. They both realized why they had passed out, and jumped for joy.

"How rude of us!" The second girl who had spoke said. "We should introduce our selves. I am Sasha."

The first one who had spoke then said, "I am Becky."

The first one to pass out said, "I am Amanda."

The third one to speak said, "I am Minerva."

The forth one to speak said, "I am Jasmine."

The second one to pass out said, "I am Emilee."

And the guy that had saved Kristen from being killed by ruthless fangirls said, "I am Ali, the weird one."

"You didn't introduce yourself." Kristen said to one of the ones in the corner of the mosh of girls.

The girl smiled. "I have many names." She said slyly.

Kristen gave her a look of interest and then waved it off. "Well it was nice meeting you all. Idina and I have to get-!"

She was interrupted by a large amount of cries of 'IDINA!!!'

The large group of girls ran over to her, and practically buried her in fangirl excitement.

"I love you too- I know, Rent was- ahhhh!" Her arms flailed up in a desperate attempt to unbury her self of girls. Soon, all you could see were her arms, waving and attempting to break free. Finally they let Her go so they didn't kill her.

'We love you Idina!'s and 'Your so great's and many appraisals rose from the crowd. Idina waved her arms like she was stopping a vast amount of MOOO!'s from a crowd of bohemians.

"It was nice meeting you, but we have to go back to our hotel and-!" Just then- the group of girls disappeared in to thin air. Idina was terrified. "Holy shit, what just happened?" Idina gasped.

"I don't know!" Christopher said with a breath.

"Nice going Idina!" Kristen hissed. "Why'd you have to go and make a whole bunch of fangirls disappear? Again?"

"Hey, the first time it wasn't my fault! They were asking for it!" Christopher gave them both a puzzled look. "It's a long story." He nodded his head. Obviously, this was not a matter that needed to be pressed right now.

"Well what are we going to do?" Carole asked in her Britishy voice.

Joel shook his head, staring at the asphalt below. "I told you we should have hitched a ride with Stephen and Winnie."

"Hey, watch it, buster, you still have to get a ride home with us!" Kristen hissed, pointing in his direction a rather pointy finger.

Just then, a loud POP! Came from where the girls, (and the one guy) had disappeared.

"Fine night, eh ladies? Gentleman?" A hushed voice came from one of the three people that spoke from the darkness.

One of the other shadows spoke with a rather quiet, yet high-pitched voice. "Hm, little cloudy though…"

The third spoke. "We have no time for the weather, you guys."

"You and your time." The first one that had spoken said. "Oh, how rude of me! Much apologies, ladies, gentleman…I forgot to say…hello." She stepped out of the darkness, reveling her face.

"Much…apologies."

Idina gasped. "It's- it's-!"

"No need, Idina. I can introduce myself, but I believe we have all met. Hello…I am Shiloh."

DUNT DUN DUN DUNT!!!!!

They all gasped. "Not you again!!" Idina said in shock. She made a mental note that California was a bad place to come.

"Yes me again. But that's not all. I believe you have also met my friend-, Katie." The girl Idina had bumped into earlier had emerged from the shadows.

"Shit, talk about the circle of life." Idina said with amazement riddling her voice.

"But wait, there is more. I'd like to reintroduce you to my friend, Angel."

The blond girl that Idina had met previously came into view from the shadows. "Hi, I am Angel."

"Angel?" All the WICKED cast that was there asked except for Idina.

"It's a long story." Idina explained to them. "Her real name is-!"

"Angel, I think we should explain to them what's going on." Shiloh said ignoring Idina.

"Oh yes, well um…there has been problems with Fanfiction dot net lately…we on the west end, (Wicked fandom) have been having more flames, less reviews, and people have been disappearing all of a sudden- and we need YOUR help." Angel explained.

"_Our_ help? Why ours?" Kristen asked.

"Because you are the only one that can stop the people who have been doing it." Katie elucidated.

"And why is this?" Joel asked.

"Well, you are the people who can connect to them best. After all, you spent a year of your life playing them."

MORE DUNT DUN DUN DUNT! Ing. SKIPS!!!

Idina once more popped into Fanfiction land. She looked around meanly. How was this happening to her? Why'd did she HAVE to get involved in this? She looked to her left and right. Why wasn't anyone showing up? Finally, Kristen appeared, followed by Christopher, Joel, and Carole. Then Shiloh, Katie, and Angel appeared.

"Look familiar, Idina?" Shiloh mocked with a smile.

"I wish it didn't. Can we just get it over with? Where are they?"

"More importantly, where are Norbert and Michelle?" Katie asked.

"On their honeymoon." Kristen said.

Angel gave a sly smile. "I wouldn't be so sure. Bring 'em in girls!" Just then, a group of eight girls came from out of nowhere, dragging in with them Norbert and Michelle. Norbert was in his boxers, and Michelle was in a pink and black nightgown. Angel nudged Shiloh. "Look… _a lady of the night dress_!" she gasped under her breath in a snootyish British voice. They both burst out laughing, dieing from the funniness of the inside joke. Eventually they stopped.

Michelle was angry. "Hey! What are we doing here? We were kinda busy!"

Norbert backed her up. "Seriously! You can't just steal someone from their apartment when they are about to-!"

"Settle down, NL!" Shiloh said. "We need a teeny weensy favor from you two, and then you can go back to-" She looked him up and down- "Your previous activities."

"Hurry it up!" He said angrily. "What do you need us for anyway?"

INSERT EXPLAINTORY TALK HERE

"Oh." Michelle said rather blondily. "And this is important why?"

"The fate of your fans is in your hands, Michelle." Katie said with a pout.

All was silent, until the shadows of the eight girls merged from the darkness. Their faces were undetectable, and any detail about them was unseeable, but Kristen realized who they were.

"You're the girls who attacked Idina and I!!! The fan girls!" Kristen said with a gasp.

"What are you talking about?" Said one.

"Yeah! You're Sasha! And you're Becky! And you're Amanda!. And you're Minerva! And you're Jasmine!" She said, pointing to all of them as she went by. She was mostly going on height and voice, but some how, she knew it. " And you are Emilee! And you're…you're-you're the weird one!" She said, pointing to the guy. She knew it was him…he was rather chubby. (A/N: Sorry, DB!") "You're Ali! And then you are the no name girl!" Kristen said, pointing to the last one. "So why can't we see you?"

"It's the internet. You never really know what some one looks like unless you know them." Sasha answered. " And by the way, on here, we go by different names. Let me go first:

"I'm Bombalurinsara." Sasha said.

Becky was next. "I am Gothphantom."

"I am Amandasparks." Amanda said.

"I am grey-eyed-goddess." Minerva said.

"I am Thethroppsistersandcompany." Said Jasmine.

"And I am DestructoDude, the weird one." Said the doughboy, (Ali)!

"And I am Lotrelves." Said the girl with many names.

Katie then spoke. "And I am Lostozian…or as some call me, 'the lost.'

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. Again." Idina said as had met them all several times.

"We should probably get going, we have to find them…" Shiloh said, or as she was called here, 'Zarri' said.

"First, can some one get me a pair of pants?" Norbert said.

"Aye, aye." Zarri said with a smile. "Gothphantom, since your profile is closest…?"

"It would be my pleasure…" Gothphantom ran to her profile, and jumped up the rafters to her beam. She typed a couple of words, and a pair of p.j's appeared on Norbert Leo.

"Thanks?" He said. They had little duckys on them and they were purple. They could have better, but he didn't feel like being a 'choosy beggar.'

Gothphantom giggled. "I love duckys, don't you?"

"Let's go!" Angel said rather epically.

THEY ARE OFF!

"Ew, who's that?" Michelle said as they reached a desk. On the desk sat a man who was in his mid-forties, and was top-less. He was laughing manically as he typed away. (A/N: I imagine this guy, (who you will soon find out the name of,) like Newman from Seinfield. Fat, old, evil. You know. If you haven't seen Seinfield, if you have seen Jurassic park, he is the guy that steal the eggs then gets eaten by those little dinosaurs. They are the same guy. If you haven't seen either, then too bad for you. Look it up on google. Ew, there is a large bug on my screen. Back to the story.)

"Ew, who is that?" Michelle said once more for the purpose of getting back to the story.

"That my friend is a man known to the WICKED fandom world as FIDEL CASTRO!!" Shiloh said with thunder sequeling her words. "His hobbies include taking candy from small children, rubbing his mother's feet and taking joy in the pain of others."

This made a girl in the rafters burst out into song. "_Schadenfreude!!!_ _People taking pleasure in your pain_!!" She sang. (Schadenfreude in the musical AVENUE Q is a German word in taking joy in the misery of others. Sorry, explanatory thing, I let you get back to the story.)

"Hey 'Iloveelphie!'" Zarri called up to the girl. "Stop singing Avenue Q and come down here and finish explaining 'Fidel' here."

"It would be my pleasure." The girl said with a smile in her voice. "Anyways, he is a forty something that still lives with his mother and has a crappy job at his local 'Step in save' mart, so he spends time online dating, writing Star trek fanfiction, and flaming teen girls online. No one actually listens to him though cause they all know he is a bullshit whore!" She smiled as she discontinued her speech.

Just then a New Jersey accented voice called, "Jerry! Come get your Star trek dalls!"

"Just a second mom!" 'Fidel castro' bellowed back to the woman. "AND HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? THEY ARE ACTION FIGURES, NOT DOLLS!!"

"You keep telling your self that, Jerry! In a couple of minutes I need you to rub my bunions!"

"Alright, as soon as I tell this fourteen year old girl to get a life!" He called to his mother.

"What?" She yelled.

"I said- oh, never mind! Coming!" He said. He finished typing his review, and then ran off into the darkness. The WICKED cast all looked at each other in weirded outness. They continued with the tour, now joined by 'Iloveelphie'.

"Oh, stop here you guys!" Zarri said with a heading hand. "This person is still mad at me for not introducing you last time. Oh, TDG?!!" She slightly sang.

A shadow jumped down from the rafters, hitting the ground with an echo. "Hey, what's u-OH MY GOSH!!!!" The shadow exclaimed. "It's Idina!! And Kristen and-! Ahh!!!" The girl jumped up and down as if she had won the lotto. "It is so cool to meet you- I am Trydefyingravity, formerly known as 'Lazielinsday!' Oh mi gosh, oh mi gosh, oh mi go- Oh god, I just sounded like a prep."

Lostozian did her rather stretched out grin. "It happens to the best of us."

"If you want to join us…we are on our way to the administrators' boar-!"

"Of course! Oo, this is going to be fu- oh god, still sounding like a prep."

Lotrelves smirked. "Stop your whining. Let's go."

SKIPS MORE TIME

They soon stopped at a rather cobwebbed profile. Angelfire waved her hand in front of her face to get rid of the dust. "Hey, TP, come down here!" She yelled as if she was yelling at her brother.

"Eh? What?" A rather tired looked shadow peeked out from her loft. "Oh, its you guys… just a second." Although she was a shadow, you could see red hair piled on top of her shadow, although the shade and length were unidentifiable. She jumped down like a cat from her rafter, but accidentally hit the link to one of her stories. It showed Fiyero trapped in the closet and Boq tied up on the floor of Nessa's room. "Ah, whoops, sorry, here-!" She tapped Fiyero's shoulder, and both clones condensed into a link once more.

"Hey, what's up?" Bomba said with a smile. "We just thought we'd introduce you to-!"

"KRISTEN!!!!" The shadow ran over and toppled Cheno- smothering her with hugs. "Ah!!! It's so cool to meet you!!!" She said. Grey-eyed and amandasparks tried to carry her off.

"You're going to kill her!" Grey-eyed said through clenched teeth, trying to pull the fangirl off of Kristen.

"We can't file another accident report!" amandasparks said doing her best to pull the shadow off of Kristen. The girl finally got a hold of her self and climbed off of Kristen.

"Sorry…" She said with embarrassment… "I am a uh- big fan." She looked at the ground and laugh. "I should start over- Hi, I am the Pixess. Nice to meet you." She extended her hand in Kristen's direction. Kristen nodded at it in signal to take it away from her. She was traumatized for life. The Pixess joined them in their march across fanfiction land.

SKIPS EVEN MORE TIME

"CC!!!" Yorkielover called up to the beams above. "Come down here, I have some one I'd like you to meet!"

Another shadow climbed down wearily from her rafter. "What eh- OMG!!!! Kristen and Idina!!!!" She started running toward them, but Kristen jumped out of the way just as 'CC' jumped in her direction.

"Ohhh NO YOU DON'T!" Kristen shouted at the emerging shadow. She laughed maniacally… and stopped after realizing everyone's strange looks.

"Oh Mi gosh!" the shadow said, "This is like, so totally- Oh my god I just sounded like a-!"

"Prep! We know!" Idina said, rather annoyed. "Can she just introduce her self, so we can ask her to join us and get on with this crazy tour?!"

"Oh yes," The shadow said, lowering her self in a deep bow, "I am Cardboard Creative, Gelphie fan extraordinaire."

"Hey!" said three voices. One was Gothphantom, the second was Trydefyinggravity, and the third was an unfamiliar shadow in the joist.

"Who's that?" Gothphantom whispered to Trydefying.

"I am EllowynTinuvel! I'm a Gelphie fan too!!" She said from her beam. She jumped down and joined the other Gelphie fans.

"Well, sorry," Cardboard said, "I didn't recognize you two- three."

"We forgive you." Gothphantom said with a grin. "Hey, we have four Gelphie fans here! GELPHIE, UNITE!!!" She bellowed. The four Gelphfanians punched their fists in the air, and joined Gelphie powers. The rings on their shadowy fingers glowed in joining their sister rings. "If only we had Thewarrior12 here! Then we'd be complete!"

"You guys have rings?" Angelfire13 said with a funny, disbelieving face.

"Hey!" Trydefying said. "Don't underestimate the power- _of the Gelphie_." Her last three words were epicified and resulted with a soft punch in the air of all the Gelphie fans.

"Okkkkayyy, moving along. We only have three more people. " Shiloh said with a weirded out look. And with that, Cardboard Creative and Ellowyn joined the army of fanfictians and WICKED cast members, as they moved on to recruit the last of them.

WHY DO I BOTHER? SKIPS!

"One of our last stops…" Zarri said as she came to a halt in front of a rather large account. It looked as if shared by two people… not just one. And looks were correct. TWO shadows came into view from the dark abyss this time. "Oboefae, Defigravity, meet the cast of Wicked."

The two shadows looked at each other in wonder… and then began dancing on the spot. "Oh mi gosh, Defi!" One said, "Look who it is!!!"

"I know, Oboe!! Wicked!!!! Oh mi gosh, oh mi gosh-, oh my gosh- I just sounded like a-!"

"WE GET IT!!!" Idina bellowed. "YOU SOUNDED LIKE A PREP!!! SOMETIMES IT HAPPENS!!!! JUST GET THIS OVER WITH!!!!"

"Who put a stick up her ass?" Oboefae whispered to the closest person near her, which happened to be lotrelves.

Lotrelves shrugged, as Idina huffed in her corner of the group.

"What is all the ruckus about?" A shadow said as she poked out her head. "I am trying to- Oh mi gosh, it's the cast of WICKED."

Norbert snorted. "Tell us something we don't know."

"Hi, hi, hi!!" The shadow said as she hugged each and every one of the people. "I am Fae08!!! Hi, hi hi!!!! Oh mi gosh, you really do look like a Barbie doll!" She said to Kristen. "Where you guys going?" She asked Grey-eyed-goddess, who was closest.

Bomba snorted. "We're going to see the wizard!" she said sarcastically.

"Really?!!" Fae08 shouted. "Can I come?!!"

"NO, NOT REALLY!!! What do you think we're doing? We're going to take care of the people who keep on causing such a commotion on here!!" amandasparks hollered.

"Oh." Fae said. "Can I come?!"

"Sure, but we got to get going," said Yorkielover.

"Then let's go!" Thethroppsisters said.

YOUR MOM!!! SKIPS!!

"Is this the last place?" Michelle said with a whine. "My feet hurt!"

"Michelle, everybody's feet hurt." Christopher said with a sigh.

"Nobody's feet would hurt," Carole said, "IF THEY DIDN'T DRAG US INTO THIS MESS!!!" she yelled, pointing to all the fanfictioners.

"Don't blame us," Destructodude said.

"Yeah, we aren't the ones who's characters started acting up!!"

"Wait, what?" Joel said. "What do you mean, our characters?"

"I thought we explained this already!!!" Angelfire said at the top of her voice. "Your people, who L. Frank Baum, Gregory Maguire, Winnie Holzman, and you created, are REAL PEOPLE."

"And they are mad at US fanfictioners for messing with their lives," Lotrelves explained.

"You see," Cardboardcreative said, "L. Frank Baum wrote a biography of Dorothy Gale Newman, (Newman was added later on when she got married,) who had gone to a place called Oz, many years ago."

"Gregory Maguire then researched farther into it a hundred years later, and discovered there was more to the story than what L. Frank Baum had written." The Pixess said. "From then on, the story was complete."

"But then, people started adding more to the story, and as they wrote, they changed the course of history as well. As people change things, the course of what happened to those people changes, so it really DID happen." The lost explained.

"Oh god." Idina whispered. "When I did Wicked I didn't know that I was doing an biography!!!"

"Anyways, now the real people, Elphaba, Fiyero, they are mad at us for screwing with their lives, and they want us to change it back." Amandasparks said. "Of course what they don't realize is that we can't change it back. What's done is done."

"You, know, they kinda have a point," Kristen said. "When I found out that people think about Idina and I being _involved_," she said, nudging her head in the direction of the Gelphie fans. "I kinda was mad too."

"Of course, you can't change people's thoughts." Gothphantom said with an evil grin.

"That doesn't mean they shouldn't think them." A cool voice said from the shadows. It appeared slowly, walking out with poise and grace. It extended it's hand toward Kristen and Idina. "Nice to meet you." It said. "The name is Jelly. OMGWickedjelly."

"OMGWickedjelly?" Kristen whispered to S-slytherin as she gave OMG a look of interest.

"Yes, nobody really knows _what_ inspired her name." Zarri whispered back.

"Oh." Kristen said. She turned back to the girl and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I just heard about what you were talking about, wanted to join. Fidel is under their direction, isn't he? He's been flaming a lot more lately." Wicked Jelly conversed as if they were at a dinner party discussing politics.

"Yes." Angelfire said, looking the girl up and down. "Your welcome to join. We always need more people. We were just stopping to ask 'Crystalclear' if she wanted to join."

"Oh, yes. Proceed." She said with a shadow smile.

And with that, Angel called up to Crystal.

"Yoo-hoo! Crystalclear!!"

Once more, a shadow submerged from the darkness. (Yes, I meant submerged.) "Oh, hi, Shi- OH MY GOSH!!!" Idina lifted up her arms and braced her self for a hug. Crystalclearelphaba ran full force at the moviestar, and then smothered her with hugs.

"Oh mi gosh, oh mi gosh- oh my gosh, I just sounded like a-!"

"PREP!!!" Everyone else in the group said.

CRYSTALCLEARELPHABA444 JOINS, YOU GET THE PICTURE! ONWARD!!

"It's nearly battle time!" Shiloh called to her small troop. "Time to suit up for war!!!"

The WICKED cast picked up armor that had appeared on the ground, but the fanfictionians just whipped out their lap tops.

"Whaaa?" Idina said, staring at the shadows and their PCs.

"Us writers don't use sticks or stones to hurt people, we use words!" GothPhantom said with a smile.

"Oh…" Kristen said. "But what are we going to use?"

"Here, have a laptop." Lostozian said as she passed them out. The WICKED cast looked dumbfounded as to what to do with them. Shiloh shook her head.

"Here, I'll show ya." She said. "Like if Alexis was in the opposing army, this is what I'd do."

She typed a couple of words, and Angelfire turned into a chicken. BAWK, BAWK, BAWK's filled the website as Angelfire wadded around. Yorkielover whistled 'How to save a life' by the Fray as she typed away on her laptop. In seconds, Angel turned back.

"Thanks." She told YL while dusting her self off and giving a mean look to S-slytherin.

"What?" Shiloh said. "I had to use somebody, and you were the only one I KNEW wouldn't get mad at me if I turned them into a chicken."

"Wanna bet?" Angelfire said angrily.

"So how do I do this?" Idina said, looking confused.

"Here," Bombalurinsara sighed. "Pick someone-, anyone."

"Carole." Idina said, pointing to her.

"What do you want to do with Carole?" Bomba said.

"I want to…make her disappear." Carole's eyes got wide with fear.

"Then, make her disappear." Bomba stated as though it was easy. "Just type some thing like, 'Carole Shelley disappeared with a blow of wind, never to be seen again.'"

Idina did so, and following, Carole evaporated in to thin air.

"What?! How do I bring her back?!" Idina panicked.

"Just type some thing like, 'Just then, Carole appeared, although rather angry.'" Crystalclearelphaba said. Immediately, Idina did so, and Carole reappeared, although rather angry.

:"Now we're ready for war." OMG said heroically.

"Kinda small army, don't ca think?" Joel said, looking over the twenty-five people army.

"Oh, don't be so quick to think, my Kermit the frog like friend!" The Pixess said with a smile. "BOYS, BRING EM IN!!!"

A crowd of a hundreds of people came in. Idina quickly recognized quite a few of them.

"These are all the other Elphaba's and Galinda's, aren't they?!" She assumed.

"Yes, my little fickle friend," Cardboard creative said with a smile, "Not just the Elphaba's and Galinda's, it's everybody who has ever been in Wicked."

It was true. They were led by Shoshana, Clifton, and Megan, who all held laptops. In fact, the entire army held laptops.

"Whoa." The OBC cast of WICKED said all at the same time.

Fae 08 smiled and said, "Let us march--, to battle."

MARCHING TO BATTLE!

The opposing army was HUGE. Elphaba led, followed by Galinda, all of the WICKED gang, and thousands of small little munchkins, all holding their weapon of choice. All was silent—then

"CHARGE!!!" Elphaba had cried. It was the battle of the century. Ozians verses the fanfictioners…it was absolutely amazing…yet brutal. People disappeared left and right, while fanfictionians were getting pummeled by angry 3-foot tall men. It was- _violent_.

Idina stumbled as she typed her fastest. Elphaba approached her with an angry look.

"So, Mrs. I-am-going-to-pretend-to-be-people-I-am-not, you decided to join the fans. Well, Mrs. Idina…_I'm going to kill you_!" She shrilled.

Idina did her best to type Elphaba back to Oz, but Elphaba was to quick, and pinned Idina down with her broom.

"Goodbye, Idina!" Elphaba said with an evil smile. And with those words,

IT ALL WENT DARK!!!!!!

"AHHH!!!!" Idina woke in a cold sweat. She looked around, to find a sleeping Taye beside her. Taye wasn't sleeping for long.

"You okay?" He said, half asleep.

"Yeah, I just had this strange dream that I was in fanfiction land and-!"

"Where? Idina, you're talking crazy." Taye said. "Go back to sleep."

Idina nodded and gulped. It had seemed so real. "Alright…night, Taye."

She looked out the window, and swore she saw something go past. She lowered her self back to her pillow, and closed her eyes. Slowly, she drifted to sleep…

Just then a voice came out of nowhere saying- "Idina-- We need your help."

COMING, OCTOBER THIRTIETH OF 2007:

IDINA AND KRISTEN ONCE MORE RETURN TO FANFICTION LAND, BUT SOON FIND OUT THEY WON'T BE COMING BACK…FOR GOOD.

LOOK OUT FOR IT!!!


End file.
